1.Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to skimmer devices. More specifically, the invention relates to such skimmer devices which draw a fluid from a surface of a body of the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bodies of fluid exist which require skimming for several useful reasons. These reasons include mere circulation of the fluid, removal of a lighter fluid floating on a heavier base fluid, filtering removal of various visible debris from the fluid and removal of tiny particle solids from the fluid utilizing foam fractionation.
These bodies of fluid include many primarily containing water as well as these containing other compositions. These bodies of fluid may be natural, as exampled by rivers, lakes and oceans, or man made, as exampled by pools, spas, tanks and ponds. When the body of fluid is man made the purpose may be recreational, as exampled by the pools or spas, may be ornamental, as exampled by ponds, or may be for a purification of the fluid, as exampled by an industrial treatment or water purification or during a sewage treatment.
When visible debris enters a body of fluid the debris may enter the body of fluid by landing upon the surface, remaining there for a period of time, and eventually sinking to reside upon a bottom of the body of fluid. Examples of such debris include vegetation, such a leaves, twigs and grass cuttings, dirt and sand, or ash and soot. The most convenient method of removing such debris which lands on the surface of the body of fluid involves removal while the debris remains upon the surface of the body of fluid.
The art is rich with devices, and associated methods, designed to remove floating debris from the surface of a body of fluid. Typically these devices include a stationary housing mounted at an edge of the body of fluid into which fluid from the body of fluid may readily flow. Several of these devices include methods to provide for a self adjustment of the housing, or at least a portion thereof, to compensate for an elevational level, within a limited elevational range, of the body of fluid. Several of these devices include floating skimmers which are linked to a fluid suction device wherein the floating skimmer may drift about the surface of the body of fluid.
Particle solids, as exampled by proteins, may be widely dispersed within the fluid. Foam fractionation is known in the art to trap such solids on, or in, air bubbles for subsequent removal of the air bubbles from the body of fluid.
Debris which enters the fluid may eventually sink and reside on a bottom of the body of fluid. The art is rich with devices, and associated methods, designed to remove debris from the bottom of the body of fluid. These devices may be stationarily positioned relative to the bottom. Alternatively, these devices may move about the bottom. When the device is designed to move about the bottom the device may be self propelled or the device may require manual manipulation by an operator.
Various deficiencies exist with each of the methods outlined above. As can be seen various attempts have been made to circulate and/or filter fluid. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a skimmer assembly which may free float slightly below the surface of a body of a fluid while being supported by a buoyancy incorporated about the skimmer assembly during a skimming procedure. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of assemblies, your applicants have devised a method of skimming from the surface of a body of fluid wherein an inlet member of the skimmer assembly free floats below the surface of the fluid during the skimming procedure. The skimmer assembly has an inlet member, a transfer conduit and floatation means. The skimmer assembly attaches to a fluid suction device which acts to draw fluid from a surface of a body of the fluid through the inlet member and through the transfer conduit. The inlet member, with the transfer conduit attached thereto, floats relative to the surface of the body of fluid supported by a buoyancy of the floatation means during the drawing of fluid from the surface of the fluid. The inlet member has a wall member radially disposed about a passageway through the inlet member with an inlet opening at one end of the passageway and an outlet opening at the opposing end of the passageway. The transfer conduit has an inlet member attachment end and a fluid suction device attachment end. The inlet member attachment end of the transfer conduit is attached to the inlet member to close the outlet opening of the inlet member. The fluid suction device attachment end of the transfer conduit attaches for communication with the fluid suction device. The floatation means provides for the inlet member to float in the body of fluid. During the skimming procedure the inlet opening of the inlet member free floats just beneath the surface of the body of fluid during the drawing of the fluid from the surface of the body of fluid using, at least in part, the buoyancy of the floatation means.
Our invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a skimmer assembly which draws fluid from a surface of a body of the fluid.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for a skimmer assembly having an inlet member which free floats relative to the surface of the fluid utilizing a continual buoyancy positioned relative to the inlet member.
b) to provide for the continual buoyancy to be attached to the inlet member.
c) to provide for the continual buoyancy to be attached to the transfer conduit.
d) to provide for the continual buoyancy to be incorporated into the construction of the inlet member.
e) to provide for an air cavity to be formed between the inlet member and a transfer conduit to provide for secondary buoyancy to the continual buoyancy wherein the air cavity is open to an interior of the transfer conduit.
f) to provide for an open based air cavity to be positioned radially about an inlet opening of the inlet member to provide for secondary buoyancy to the continual buoyancy.
g) to provide for the skimmer assembly to also remove floating debris from the surface of the body of fluid.
h) to provide for filtration of the debris from the fluid during transfer through the skimmer assembly.
i) to provide for the skimmer assembly to mix air with the fluid wherein foam fractionation occurs to trap solids within the fluid on, or in, air bubbles.
j) to provide for removal of air bubbles containing solids utilizing a surface suction method from a collection housing.
k) to provide for removal of air bubbles containing solids utilizing a method of directing an air flow above a surface of the fluid within a collection housing having an overflow lip.
l) to provide for an intermediate floating tank positioned wherein a transfer conduit extends therefrom to the inlet member and a transfer conduit extends therefrom for subsequent connection to a fluid suction device and wherein the intermediate floating tank is positioned to free float within the body of fluid.
m) to provide for ridges, as exampled by threads, to be positioned within an interior of the inlet member to assist in the foam fractionation during drawing of the fluid into the skimmer assembly.
n) to provide for the skimmer assembly to be employed in an outdoor pond as known for ornamental decoration in a yard.
o) to provide for the skimmer assembly to be employed in various fluid treatment procedures as exampled by sewage treatment and other environmental treatments.
p) to provide for adaptation of the skimmer assembly wherein the assembly may be utilized for suction for debris from a bottom of the body of fluid during manipulation of a guidance handle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.